L'appel de la liberté
by Isaac Von Kampfer
Summary: Résumé : Athéna est une jeune fille qui souhaite dédier sa vie au bataillon d'exploration. Malheureusement, l'intégrer risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Gaffes, sentiments, titans, pétages de plomb ou mauvaise cuisine.../ Humour, romance, sexe explicite ( !) (M) Pour ceux qui aiment Levi le ravioli !


Hello ! C'est ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin. Je poste ceci d'un compte annexe, vu que le contenu sera plus cru que ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster.

Je préviendrais si jamais il y a du spoil, mais cette fanfic ne devrait pas en contenir.

Résumé : Athéna est une jeune fille qui souhaite dédier sa vie au bataillon d'exploration. Malheureusement, l'intégrer risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu. / Humour, romance, sexe explicite ( !) Pour ceux qui aiment Levi

Compléments : L'histoire suivra la vie d'Athéna, une OC un peu particulière, mais réaliste. (pas de Mary-sue) Fanfic centrée sur sa relation avec les membres du bataillon d'exploration, notamment Rivaille, ou Ravioli pour les intimes !

_Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction._

**ATTENTION : CETTE FANFIC EST INTERDITE AU MOINS DE 18 ANS. VIOLENCE, LANGAGE CRU, SEXE EXPLICITE**

**Chapitre 1 : Motivation**

_(Ce chapitre pose la base de l'histoire, et l'humour et la romance ne sont donc pas encore au rendez-vous. Mais des bases solides restent indispensables...)_

Le soleil se levait paresseusement au dessus des murs. Les pleines calmes s'emplissaient des chants timides des oiseaux, alors qu'Athéna, une jeune fille de dix huit ans à peine ouvrait les yeux, encore lourd de sommeil. La journée s'annonçait difficile, dans cette campagne éloignée de tout. Elle se leva et peigna ses cheveux bruns aux reflets caramel, avant de s'habiller confortablement pantalon noir, haut bleu ciel. Elle aimait le matin, alors que personne n'était encore levé.

Sortant de sa chambre, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin d'avaler un peu de café. Son oncle n'allait pas tarder à débouler, et son humeur le matin n'était pas recommandable. Déjà, le plafond au dessus d'elle grinçait sous le poids d'un corps masculin. Ne voulant pas lui faire face, Athéna prit son livre favori et sortit dehors, tasse à la main. S'installant sous un arbre, elle fit face au soleil, contemplant le mur au loin.

Elle vivait depuis toujours chez son oncle, s'occupant des tâches ménagères. Elle lui avait été confiée après la mort de ses parents alors qu'elle avait deux ans. Personne n'avait jamais voulu lui expliquer quoi que ce soit à propos de leur mort tragique, mais elle suspectait les titans. Normal après tout. C'était eux qui rependaient la mort à tour de bras. Elle ouvrit son livre. C'était son seul héritage, et elle le connaissait par cœur, ce petit livre qui narrait les histoires des dieux grecques. Son oncle lui avait confié qu'elle avait été nommé Athéna par ses parents, dans l'espoir qu'elle devienne aussi forte que cette déesse. Athéna referma le livre. Elle n'avait rien d'une déesse de la guerre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour entrer dans l'armée à quinze ans, son oncle l'avait à chaque fois désinscrite, et elle avait la plus formelle interdiction de s'approcher d'un militaire. Serrant les dents, son esprit se mit à vagabonder au dessus des murs. Quels secrets y avaient-ils derrière ? Si seulement elle avait pu intégrer le bataillon d'exploration…

…

Le bruit était infernal. Athéna marchait les dents serrées au milieu du marché, alors que les marchands ventaient la tendreté de leurs poulets. Pfft, la viande était trop chère de toute façon, même blanche. Son oncle lui avait donné l'autorisation d'aller en ville, mais Athéna n'était pas faite pour cette ambiance. Trop de monde, trop de bruit. Son cheval l'attendait à l'entrée de la ville, et elle accéléra le pas, voulant en finir au plus vite. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelques militaires. La garnison… Ils n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide lors de l'attaque du titan colossal il y a quelques années. Mais ils valaient quand même mieux que ceux qui protégeaient le roi, et qu'Athéna haïssait.

Soudain, un son de cloche retentit, et les badauds s'emblèrent coupés dans leur élan. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson le bataillon d'exploration revenait !

Quelle chance ! Son oncle n'était même pas là, et elle pouvait donc aller voir le retour des héros sans crainte de représaille. Accélérant le pas, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir.

Au premier rang, panier sous le bras, Athéna retenait son souffle quand elle vit les premiers chevaux s'avancer. Le commandant Irvin en tête, tenant la bride de son cheval, avait le regard dur, et peiné. Athéna serra les points. Encore un échec ?

Elle ne reconnaissait pas les autres membres qui suivaient, mais on pouvait lire la souffrance sur leur visage. Un homme assez petit suivait Ervin tenant un magnifique étalon noir par la bride. Son regard semblait perdu. Les yeux d'Athéna se reportèrent sur le reste du bataillon, et son cœur se serra. Il y avait des blessés. Trop de blessés. Des gémissements de douleurs se faisaient parfois entendre, et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu des membres. La porte se referma au loin. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être si peu ? Athéna avala sa salive difficilement, la mort était palpable. Pas visible car les cadavres n'avaient pas été ramené, mais palpable. Déjà, des commentaires de citoyens mécontents s'élevèrent, et des pleurs résonnèrent au loin. C'était trop pour aujourd'hui, et Athéna tourna les talons, rejoignant le plus vite possible la bordure de la ville. Son cheval était là, et elle enfouit son visage dans sa crinière, éclatant en sanglot. Les titans tuaient encore et encore. Des gens mourraient pour les citoyens médisants qui restaient bien à l'abri chez eux, et crachaient sur le bataillon d'exploration dès que possible… C'était injuste.

Athéna releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa jument. Elle en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir agir. Ce soir, son oncle avait prévu de fêter son anniversaire. Elle réitérera sa demande pour faire partie intégrante de l'armée.

…

« Athéna ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! » Lui souffla son oncle. Elle obéit et sourit. Il lui avait fait un gâteau ! Lui qui d'habitude de préparait jamais rien !

« Pour tes dix huit ans, j'ai fais un effort ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis… Bon, je suis désolé qu'on te le fête avec une semaine de retard, mais le sucre et les œufs, il m'a fallut faire des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir les acheter. »

Elle sauta au cou du quarantenaire. Malgré son âge, ses cheveux étaient déjà entièrement blanc, et mis-long. Mais Athéna aimait bien ce style un peu étrange. Elle l'embrassa vigoureusement sur la joue, et souffla les bougies. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la pâtisserie, et elle se sentie saliver.

« Et pour ton cadeau… Voici la clef. Elle ouvre le coffre qui est dans la cave. C'est un héritage de tes parents, mais je devais attendre ta majorité pour te la donner. » Finit-il.

Athéna prit délicatement la clef qu'il lui tendait. Son héritage se résumait à plus qu'un simple livre finalement. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et l'excitation la gagnait à l'idée d'en découvrir plus sur ces parents.

« Bon, on le mange ce gâteau ? »

…

La nuit était tombée, et Athéna descendit doucement l'escalier menant à la cave. Sa petite bougie éclairait faiblement la pièce, mais ce ne fut pas difficile de repérer la grosse malle cadenassée qui l'attendait. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, la poussière voltigea doucement. Elle déglutit, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse de la découverte. La clef s'aventura dans la serrure, et un déclic se fit entendre. Prenant sur elle, Athéna ouvrit la malle, toussant à cause de toute la poussière qui s'élevait dans les airs. Elle cligna des yeux, et approcha sa bougie du contenu. Il y avait quelque chose d'emballé dans une sorte de tissus marron et rêche. Par dessus, un simple mot :

_-Effets personnels : Tymothy Ermet-_

« Papa… »

La gorge nouée, Athéna posa le mot et la bougie à ses pieds, et entreprit de tirer le paquet hors de la malle. C'était assez lourd pour ses bras plus habituer à tisser qu'autre chose. Un bruit de métal résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle posait le tout par terre et le déballait avec délicatesse. La flamme de la bougie vint soudain se refléter contre le métal tout juste découvert. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et ses mains parcoururent les liens de cuirs, et les pièces de fer.

« Impossible… » Souffla-t-elle.

Se relevant, elle porta sa découverte à sa hauteur. Un 3D Gear. Un vrai ! Le seul équipement qui permettait aux humains de tuer un titan. Elle l'enfila, et ajusta les lanières et les sangles. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment cela se réglait, elle laissa les sangles lâches. Les deux fourreaux qui servaient à la fois à ranger les épées et se propulser dans les airs étaient maintenant arrimés à ses hanches. Le tout était lourd pour sa petite carrure, mais l'excitation lui faisait oublier se problème. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller voir son oncle et renouveler sa demande.

…

A sa grande surprise, le problème ne vint pas de son oncle. Ce dernier avait longuement discuté avec elle, il était contre, mais elle était libre de ses choix, et n'allait pas l'empêcher alors qu'elle avait maintenant dix huit ans. Non, le vrai problème venait… de l'armée.

« Mais je veux me battre ! Renchérie Athéna, furieuse.

-Toi ? Tu as largement dépassé l'âge pour entrer à l'armée ! Et j'ai rarement vu une fille aussi frêle que toi ! Retourne chez tes parents au lieu de vouloir jouer à l'héroïne. » Déclara, fier de lui, le responsable du recrutement.

Athéna fulminait. Elle était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le type qui lui barrait la route, mais elle n'avait de toute façon aucune chance. Lassée de ce manège, elle fit demi-tour.

« C'est ça ! Retourne chez toi, trouve un mari et fait nous des gosses solides ! Tu seras plus utile comme ça ! »

Athéna ignora la remarque, et grimpa sur son cheval.

« Au galop, Hexane. »

La jument pie obéit, et le vent sifflait dorénavant aux oreilles de la brune. Hors de question de retourner chez elle pour le moment. L'armée ne voulait pas l'entraîner ? Tant pis. Elle se débrouillera seule.

La forêt n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Athéna stoppa sa jument, enfila son 3D gear, connecta les bonbonnes de gaz qu'elle avait volé en ville, et, non sans une crampe au ventre, serra ses mains autour du mécanisme. Les ancres se retrouvèrent projetées en avant et s'accrochèrent à un arbre.

« Ca va pas être de la tarte… »

* * *

Hexane broutait paisiblement. Cela faisait quatre mois que sa maitresse s'entrainait au maniement du 3D gear dans la foret. Des cris de douleur se faisait parfois entendre mais la jument en avait l'habitude et ne bronchait même plus.

Athéna volait de part en part dans la forêt.

« Je suis un écureuil ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. Oui la solitude ne lui avait pas fait que tu bien…

Elle savait enfin le magner correctement. Des dizaines de bonbonnes volées, et des journées d'entrainement avaient fini par payer ! Sa petite carrure lui permettait d'atteindre de très bonnes vitesses, et son torse avait finit par se muscler doucement à force d'entrainement. Des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes sur ses mains et ses bras trahissaient ses nombreuses chutes, mais l'adrénaline du vole dans la nature était plus forte que la douleur.

Le mois qui suivit, Athéna vola plusieurs fois des livres militaires. _Stratégie, vie des titans, codes militaires…_ Tellement de chose à savoir ! Elle ne mangeait presque plus, passant ses journées à lire, et les nuits à voler à travers la forêt. Elle dormait seulement aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, ou lorsque le temps ne lui permettait pas de sortir. Son oncle se débrouillait seule, puisqu'elle vivait dans une cabane très sommaire, à la bordure de la forêt. Ici, elle pouvait s'entraîner sans éveiller les soupçons, et à loisir. Elle devait se passer du confort auquel elle était habituée, mais c'était comme un jeu pour elle, car vivre à la dure, cela faisait aussi partit du quotidien des bataillons d'exploration non ?

Athéna referma le livre qu'elle lisait. Le point faible des titans n'était vraiment pas facile à atteindre, et elle connaissait peut-être la théorie, mais pas la pratique. Le manque de professeur se faisait cruellement ressentir à ce moment. Elle pouvait apprendre un certain nombre de chose seule, mais pas tout !

La brunette siffla sa jument. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, et cela lui permettait de faire une longue ballade, seule et tranquille dans la nature, sans lumière artificielle nécessaire. Son moment préféré du mois.

…

Il était presque trois heures du matin, quand Athéna entendit un galop au loin. Au milieu de la forêt, elle ne pouvait pas voir clairement d'où cela provenait. _Merde, des voix…_ Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un. Comment expliquer qu'elle portait une tenue de l'armée, même pas complète de surcroit, alors qu'elle n'en faisait pas parti ?

Silencieusement, elle donna un léger coup de talon à Hexane qui se mit au pas. Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement.

« Eren ! Attend ! »

_Merde ! Je dois me cacher vite !_

Athéna mit pied à terre, et couru derrière un buisson, hexane sur ses talons. Accroupie, silencieuse, elle priait pour que la couleur blanche de son cheval ne la trahisse pas. Retenant son souffle, elle vit passer sur le chemin où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, un jeune homme, les ailes de la liberté imprimées sur sa cape.

_Le bataillon d'exploration ? Pourquoi ici ?..._

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna, points serrés.

« Mikasa, laisse moi ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne veux plus être traité comme un monstre. J'en ai marre de tout cela !

-Eren ! Écoute moi ! Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu ne feras que t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis à partir seul dans ton coin… Le caporal sera furieux ! N'écoute pas ceux qui te traitent de monstre, ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ! Tu le sais très bien… »

Athéna, toujours aussi silencieuse qu'une souris, ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'Eren et Mikasa. Deux membres des bataillons d'exploration ! C'était trop beau…

« Atchoum !... »

_Oui… C'était trop beau… Merde…_

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! » S'écria Eren, sur ses gardes.

« Sortez de votre cachette ou je vous tranche en morceau… » Le ton de Mikasa était plus que menaçant, et Athéna se leva doucement, sortant du buisson. Levant les mains en signe de paix :

« Heu… Je… Je suis Athéna Erment…

-Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi tu te cachais ? » Siffla Mikasa comme une vipère.

Les jambes flageolantes, Athéna du réunir tout son courage pour parler :

« Je m'entrainais… A… Au… Au 3D gear. Je ne veux de mal à personne. »

Eren et Mikasa se regardèrent. La pratique du 3D gear était strictement interdite aux personnes non militaire, et Athéna n'en était clairement pas une, avec ses pauvres bottes d'équitation qui de dépassait pas ses chevilles, son pantalon noir et abîmé, et son haut vert sans manche. Seul le Gear à ses hanches trahissait son activité, même si celui-ci était dépourvu de lame.

« Tu vas devoir venir avec nous. Eren ! Nous reparlerons de ce problème demain matin mais là nous devons rapporter cette fille au château… »

Eren croisa la regard bleu et effrayé d'Athéna. Que faisait une fille aussi frêle dehors, avec un Gear et un cheval ?

« T'as raison Mikasa… »

Athéna se retrouva soudain à terre, les mains liées, puis, jetée comme un sac à patate sur le dos de son propre cheval. Mikasa prit les reines, et le duo repartit en direction de leur QG. En tant que militaire, ils se devaient aussi de faire respecter les lois. Leur conversation pouvait attendre. Eren paraissait tout de même maussade, marchant à la gauche de Mikasa. Il s'était un peu calmé, mais pas totalement. La soirée avait été rude pour lui, les hauts gradés avaient essayés de récupérer sa garde auprès du conseil, mais encore une fois, Levi et Ervin avait réussit à convaincre l'assemblée. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Les échecs se suivaient lors des missions en extérieur, et l'étau semblait se durcir autour de lui.

Athéna, elle, était terrorisée. Ne disant rien pour ne pas énerver les deux qui l'escortaient, elle ne pu retenir un petit cris de peur en voyant le château se dresser devant eux. La lune flottait au dessus comme un fantôme, et quelques hennissements se faisaient entendre, malgré le calme ambiant.

Sa jument répondit doucement à l'appel de ses congénères au loin. La brunette serra les points. Allait-on lui confisquer son Gear ? Et son cheval ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser… Et si elle était envoyée en prison, son oncle ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

…

Le verrou grinça, et son geôlier sortit. Seule, dans le noir, Athéna n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain. D'un coté, elle avait réussit à entrer dans le QG de ses rêves, celui du bataillon d'exploration. Mais de l'autre, elle risquait gros. Le poids de son Gear lui manquait déjà, et elle s'accroupie en boule contre le mur froid de sa cellule. Ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, c'était pour elle le pire des châtiments.

…

Levi finissait d'accrocher les dernières lanières de son Gear. Sa journée s'annonçait encore une fois des plus banales. Après avoir vérifier que sa tenue était impeccable, il sortit de ses quartiers, et descendit les escaliers en direction de la grande salle. Là où se retrouvaient tous les membres du bataillon d'exploration pour manger. Une vraie plaie pour lui, qui détestait se retrouver dans la foule.

« Caporal ! » « Monsieur ! »

Alors qu'il ne venait ici que pour un simple café, déjà les soldats qu'il croisait ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient pour le saluer. Il les ignora. La discipline, il adorait ça, mais se faire interpeller dès le matin, non. Une fois la tasse fumante et amère dans ses mains, il rejoignit la table la moins nombreuse.

« Bonjour Levi.

-Bonjour Ervin. Dit-il simplement.

-HEEYA ! Rivaille ! Alors bien dormit ? Demanda Hanji, toujours de bonne humeur.

-…

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! A propos, j'ai de nouvelles expérimentations à faire sur les nouveaux spécimens capturés ! Dis, je peux prendre Eren avec moi ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Il autre chose à faire. » Sa voix était tranchante et froide. Hanji se tue, déçue.

Un homme s'approcha soudain de la table :

« Commandant Ervin, corporal Levi. J'ai à signaler le déroulement des tours de gardes cette nuit. Il se trouve qu'une jeune fille a été retrouvée à un kilomètre à peine du QG, un gear sur elle. Elle ne fait pas partie de nos fichiers, c'est une simple citoyenne en vadrouille, aux motifs inconnus. »

Le regard tout aussi placide, Levi finit sa tasse avant de se lever. Ervin l'interpella :

« Occupe toi de cela Rivaille, le conseil m'attend ce matin.

-Compris. »

Le café commença à faire effet dans son organisme, et Rivaille sortit de la pièce. Le brouhaha laissé derrière, il profita du silence du couloir, avant de descendre vers les geôles. Il y allait bien trop souvent à son gout ces derniers temps. Quand ce n'était pas Jäger qui faisait des siennes, voilà que quelqu'un d'autre l'obligeait à se rendre dans cet endroit humide et sale. Il plissa le nez en ouvrant la lourde porte de fer, la vieille odeur de moisissure se libérant.

« Franchement, je devrais faire nettoyer tout ça à l'imbécile qui croupit ici… » Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il referma la porte, et guidé par les torches qui illuminaient le couoir, rejoignit le petit groupe qui l'attendait. Seul un gradé pouvait rendre la justice ici. _Pfft, quelle perte de temps._

…

Athéna attendait, debout au milieu de sa cellule. Des hommes étaient venus l'interroger plusieurs fois depuis ce matin, et notait tout ce qu'elle disait. Les questions étaient banales. De quel district elle venait, quel âge, la situation familiale et professionnelle… Mais rien à propos d'hier. En fait, ils s'emblaient attendre.

Une porte se fit entendre au loin, et la brunette frissonna. Encore quelqu'un… Elle se raidit en voyant les regards de ses geôliers devenir plus que sérieux.

« Caporal Rivaille. Nous vous attendions. Voici le rapport que nous avons déjà pu dresser. »

Levi prit d'une main nonchalante le papier et le parcouru rapidement. Athéna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle l'avait déjà vu, alors que le bataillon rentrait d'une expédition. C'était donc le caporal… Elle déglutit quand elle sentit le regard froid que Rivaille lui jetait de temps en temps à travers les barreaux, tout en lisant silencieusement le rapport. Finalement, il le retendit au geôlier, et ordonna qu'on ouvre la cellule.

Athéna recula de quelques pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le corporal n'avait pas l'air sympa du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout…

Il entra dans sa cellule, et referma la porte derrière lui du bout des doigts. Sa voix grave brisa soudainement l'ambiance étrange qui s'était installée.

« Bon, qu'on en finisse rapidement. Pourquoi avait un Gear sur toi, à une heure pareil de la nuit ? »

Athéna déglutit. Son regard se planta dans celui gris ciel du caporal, et son cœur rata un battement.

« Grouille toi. »

Finalement, Athéna commença, la voix chevrotante, à expliquer d'où elle tenait son Gear. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une voleuse. Même si d'un coté, elle n'était pas totalement innocente non plus. Rivaille l'écoutait sans broncher une seule fois. Elle en vint à évoquer son entrainement, seule dans la campagne. Soudain, le caporal la coupa :

« Tu es en train de me dire que l'armée ta rejetée ?

-Exactement. J'avais passé l'âge et j'étais trop frêle. »

Il devint songeur quelques temps. Le courage et la ténacité de cette fille étaient des points très positifs. Elle reprit son récit, alors que le regard le caporal l'analysait de haut en bas. Athéna se sentit rougir. Rivaille ne se donnait même pas la peine d'être discret.

« Ils ont raison, tu m'as l'air bien frêle. » L'interrompit soudain le caporal.

Athéna vit rouge. Frêle ? Frêle ?! Après toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé dans la forêt, à cracher ses tripes ? Petite peut-être, mais frêle non ! Surement pas !

Elle serra les points si fort que les jointures de ses doigts virèrent au blanc.

« Je ne suis pas frêle, ni faible. » Cracha-t-elle dans sa colère, la voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumer.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Rivaille, absolument pas convaincu.

Soudain, le visage d'Athéna se retrouva face contre terre. Le caporal avait nonchalamment posé son pied sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Pfft, tu ne vaux absolument rien. Pas même un réflexe.»

Dans un accès de fureur, Athéna réussit à attraper l'autre jambe du caporal, et le renversa. Un violent coup de pied à la tête lui répondit, et un gout de sang se rependit dans sa bouche. Enragée, elle griffa le bras qui lui avait alors saisit la gorge. Surprit, le caporal la lâcha quelques secondes, mais cela lui suffit pour planter violement ses dents dans le bras de Rivaille. Une insulte claqua dans l'air, et le sang coulait le long de ses lèvres. Un violent coup dans l'estomac l'a fit finalement lâcher. A terre, Athéna lançait son regard le plus médisant à Rivaille, qui lui, ne montrait aucune douleur malgré l'entaille sur son bras droit.

« Caporal ! Est ce que tout va bien ?! »

Déjà les geôliers se précipitaient dans la pièce, immobilisant définitivement Athéna. Le souffle encore coupé, cette dernière regarda Rivaille quitter la pièce comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il lança sans même se retourner :

« Je rendrais mon jugement ce soir. »

Puis, il disparu.

* * *

Merci pour ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de le lire :) Le second chapitre arrivera très vite ! Merci énormément à ceux qui laisse un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D


End file.
